This invention relates generally to heat exchangers. More specifically the invention relates to cooling systems in food processing operations.
Heat exchangers employed in the food processing industry not only must efficiently transfer heat between two substances, like all heat exchangers, but must also do so in a manner which satisfies sanitary regulations relevant to food processing. Such regulations include 21 C.F.R. §110.40(b) which requires that seams on food-contact surfaces be smooth to minimize the accumulation of food particles, dirt and other matter. Other regulations such as 21 C.F.R. §110.40(a) require that the materials used for such surfaces be able to withstand normal use, as well as the usual and considerable amount of cleaning and/or sanitizing common in such applications.
Because of these sanitary concerns, and also because of the relative physical surface complexity of some mechanical components used in relation to heat exchangers, such mechanical components must usually be sealed from food processing areas. This may require the use of conventional polymer seals which can degrade over time, and even possibly contaminate contacted food products. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems.